Cheshire Cat
Encyclopedia Entry: A race peculiar to Wonderland, the Cheshire Cats are the guides of this curious and lewd kingdom. The progenitor of this race was a Werecat that wandered into Wonderland and hit it off with the lady of the land, The Queen of Hearts. Because of a common love of mischief, she was given power as a servant of the queen. Cheshire Cats are always grinning and smiling lewdly with a lustful and unpredictable personality. They love fun and lewd things, and tease those who wander into Wonderland with obscene words, whether male or female, making overt sexual overtures and enjoying the person's reaction. Their duty is to guide the visitors of Wonderland, but with their guidance, what lies ahead is a variety of curious and obscene occurrences, like sex-crazed monsters that are after the visitors, etc. They're overjoyed, and the smile on their face further deepens when they see visitors getting teased by them and they end up in sexual situations. They have the ability to freely appear and disappear. As long as they're in Wonderland, they're monsters that can suddenly pop up unexpectedly anywhere. By the time a visitor notices, they'll be right on top of them, groping their body from behind, and making their tongue crawl all over while whispering filthy, dirty words in their ear. Words spun with the sweet, enchanting timbre of their voice somehow feel obscene and lewd even when the topic of discussion is completely unrelated to sex. When they whisper, it easily melts into the hearts of those bewildered by Wonderland. While being shown the lewd spectacles of Wonderland, visitors will be tempted with words such as, "You want to join in, and get off like that. You're filthy, aren't you?" and even if they had no such intentions their body will grow hot and seek pleasure. Their thoughts will be consumed by lust and envy towards the spectacle before their eyes. Then, just as the Cheshire Cat said, "I want to have sex (I want to become a monster) and get off like that" will become true inside the visitor. And then, while continuing their "tour", the visitor's values and common sense will all be stained in the color of Wonderland. By the time they change into an incubus or monster, they'll have totally become a resident of Wonderland. Furthermore, Cheshire Cats are usually just guides, mostly devoting themselves to observing visitors. However, in the event that they take a liking to a man, they may aggressively interfere in order to make the man their own husband. They'll enjoy sex with the man during obscene occurrences, and gradually stain him completely in the lewd color of their preference. After obtaining a husband they become even more lascivious. Life with these happily smiling girls is full of pleasure and absent of boredom and agony in spite of their teasing. Also, sometimes they become playful with men and exhibit cat-like behavior, which is different from how they normally are, but they only show this side of themselves to their husband. Kenkou's Notes EN= The monster girl this time is the guide of 'Wonderland', Cheshire Cat. It's the debut of a new setting in the encyclopedia world, 'Wonderland'. The adventures of Alice-chan (and the men who are their victims) begins now....! The specifics details of 'Wonderland' are lengthy, so please reference this to the Wonderland settings/details. It's their (Cheshire Cat's) duty to guide travelers who wander into the curious and lewd 'Wonderland', but along with their permanent grin, they tease and sexually harass visitors regardless of whether they're male or female. They pretty much do as they please. But still, it seems they do properly guide people. However, there's only one thing that awaits them... |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘は「不思議の国」の案内人、「チェシャ猫」さん. 図鑑世界の新たな舞台、「不思議の国」が登場です. アリスちゃん（と被害者枠の男性）の冒険が今はじまる……！ 不思議の国の詳細は長いので、こちらを参照してください. 奇妙で淫らな不思議の国に迷い込んだ旅人を案内する役割を持った彼女達ですが、常に浮かべたニヤニヤ笑いと共に、来訪者を性的な意味でからかい、男女問わずセクハラしたり、割と好き勝手ヤっておられます. Trivia * This Monster is based off of Cheshire Cat in the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Despite being unique to Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat is also found in the Cat Kingdom Spirit Realm of the cat goddess Bastet. * Cheshire Cat is the main girl featured in the first official Monster Girl Encyclopedia doujin, illustrated by series author, Kenkou Cross. Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= Cheshire Cat.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page cheshirecat.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= 0_Cheshire_Cover.jpg|''"Cheshire Cat's Welcome to Wonderland"'' doujin cover Monster Girl Encyclopedia Series Wonderland.jpg|From ''After-School Alice Tale'' Cheshire1.png|From ''After-School Alice Tale'' |-|Fan Artwork= Cat.jpg|credits to Co-tea sample_9125e8607199bf99f69e63fe2ff1faff.jpeg Cheshire 03.png 41030914_m.png|Made by Salmon Cat Chesireproj.png|Recolor by Naju Silver 1391416819409.jpg 3QAvArN.jpg|Credit to .less 1397238264154.png|Cheshire Cat cosplaying the Mask 3U2nEdh.jpg fd37dfc35e37d50ac537b772e19742d6.png BT1lqJ2.gif cheshire_catgirl_and_manticore_girl_grin_contest_by_lutherniel-d6zzm67.jpg fizzshire.png 1429122720505.jpg Cheshire_By_Mithril.png|By Mithril (Pixiv) Cheshire 1.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T CC.jpg|Artwork by Murna 1SXWD8R.jpg Iu06xLq.jpg efea633a4928ceba3625ae41a58fddeb.jpg Cheshire Fanart Da3rd.png|Art by DA3RD 40b1bdf5ce139cd8f072511ae0c13d34.jpg|A chibi Cheshire.....the name says it all. 00011.jpg|Art by Barbariank 1452668101047.png Monster-irritated-anubuisness-1-2.png c0b84cbacbb6b8453b2b5c9086c2d71b.jpg|Art by barbarink Office Lady Cheshire.jpg|Office Lady Cheshire sample_95733ebf71c76568db7fcb404d325b28.jpg|Art by mithril A9424cb2f4147b79cdb745e69152aff8(1).jpg|Art by monorus sample-f07d0c9d792f769e322b126c86a2f079.jpg|.less 1456647357709.png 1456974905294.png Sample a19c8d3fa19d7cf2e97e5f3644c45048.jpg|link=Art by .less sample_b0e0a5026fa4bfea91376f6bd407a739.jpg|Art by .less Cheshire Say Ahhh.png|B&W by .less 1459539981984.png 56105547_p0.jpg 1459536535316.jpg 1459719555672.png 51303374_p0.png 1461522078335.jpg 9572831.gif|Chuckling Cheshire tumblr_o3yto5quQW1sl8albo1_1280.png|Art by http://caleana.tumblr.com/ Caleana 1464129008421.png 1463798191266.png|AWOOO tumblr_o793m4CV8u1uaxebao2_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/144434473304/tonights-stream-draws-lewd-micha-for buck-satan Tumblr o793m4CV8u1uaxebao5 1280.png 53821024_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53821024 8-cost 1465060734413.png|Fatcat 2HcFcD5.png i02KkcY.png kot-20160116_140140.jpg 57887666_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57887666 萬☆太☆郎 tumblr_oan1xlI6t91tlb4xko1_400.png|Art by Hdoomguy (Commissioned by Fizzshire) 1469423912787.jpg CoW-4dnVUAAESre.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/758222007334871040 oni-tengu __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Wonderland Category:Cat Family Category:Beastman Type